Destiny is with Us
by Karshiva
Summary: Serena and Seiya are two very different people.But when Seiya is attracted by Serena's passion,beauty and kindness,he can't help but fall in love with her.Little did he know she was being attracted to him too.Will romance blossom between them or will they just be friends?Set in AU
1. The Pub

_**A/N: Hey everyone of you SeiyaxSerena fans! This is my first fanfic for this couple, hope you enjoy!:)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Serena, Seiya or any other characters. Note: Seiya is a guy in my stories.**_

_**Destiny is with Us Chapter 1**_

"Serena! Hurry up!"called out Raye. Serena smiled at her friends who were waiting for her. She had long blonde hair that she tied up in a odango hairstyle, when undone, it went cascading down to her knees. She also had porcelain skin and dark blue eyes that twinkled all the time.

She ran to her friends: Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina. She smiled warmly at them. She was wearing a white and pink shirt with ruffles at the ends of the sleeves that hugged her slim body, long black tights, white shoes and a diamond necklace in the shape of a crescent moon along with a jewel bracelet on her right wrist.

Raye was wearing a red top, light brown shorts and blue shoes. A talisman around her neck to complete the look. Amy was wearing a light blue top with white mini shorts and brown sandals, a beaded bracelet around her left wrist. Lita was wearing a light green top with brown mini shorts and sneakers with the word 'misfits' printed on it, complete with her rose ear rings. Mina was wearing a light orange dress with dark blue mini jeans and white slippers.

They were going out, dancing. Serena smiled at the thought, out of the five of them, Serena was the best ever freestyle dancer and the best singer in the group, her voice was so beautiful that every girl, even Mina who wanted to become an actress, envied her. She also wrote songs.

She and her friends chatted while they went to a well-known pub, said to be known for having the Three Lights danced in it before. Serena smiled softly, turns out she had developed a…small crush on Seiya Kou, the lead singer of the group. Her cheeks colored and a tinge of pink could be noticed on her fair face.

"Come on, Seiya!"a boy who was about 17 with silver hair tied back into a low ponytail, in casual clothing yelled at his brother. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Sheesh,"grumbled Seiya Kou at Yaten, one of his brothers, as he emerged from his room also in casual clothes.

"About time,"muttered another boy, also 17 but with brown hair in the same hairstyle of Yaten and Seiya. His name was Taiki. They were going to the same pub as Serena and he friends but they wouldn't know that as they didn't really meet yet.

Meanwhile, the five girls were already at the pub and were dancing to their hearts content. They were waiting for the Three Lights as they heard that they would be going to the pub. Serena decided to save her freestyle dancing for later, she smirked to herself, she was going to give everyone in the pub a surprise.

About half-an-hour later, the Three Lights made their appearance, earning screams and shouts from their fans. Serena blushed as she glanced at Seiya. "Ok, show time,"murmured Yaten. As the Three Lights walked pass the group of girls(Serena and Co.)one of them had caught Seiya's eye.

It was none other than Serena. She blushed noticeably when she saw Seiya looking at her. She gave him a shy smile. To Seiya, there was a weird feeling he was getting from that girl with the cerulean eyes and odango hairstyle. He…nearly blushed when the girl smiled at him shyly, but her eyes held something in them. Determination? Mischief? Shyness? Admiration? Grace? Beauty? He couldn't tell.

However, he smiled at her and winked. Serena blushed again as she gave Seiya a mischievous wink. 'What was that for?'the both of them thought at the same time. They pushed it to the back of their heads for the time being.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming, now I know all of you have heard that the Three Lights would be coming here to perform and sign autographs so now I present to you….The Three Lights!"announced the host as everyone except Serena and her friends screamed as The Three Lights came on stage. Serena smiled to herself as she looked at Seiya. After their performance, it would be time.

"Thanks for coming everyone, we appreciate it. Now, we're gonna sing some of our songs for you,"said Yaten. Mina, who was beside Serena squealed at the sight of Yaten. Serena chuckled, she knew that her blonde friend was crushing on Yaten.

So the Three Lights sang, every time it was either Taiki or Yaten's turn, Amy and Mina would squeal in delight. Serena simply smiled at Seiya, she was hard to read, unless you knew her very well. While Seiya was singing, his eyes scanned across the crowd, searching for the girl with the odango hairstyle, when he finally spotted her, he broke into a smile.

From the crowd, Serena smiled back at Seiya as they made eye contact. For a reason unknown, their hearts were beating a thousand times faster than before. But they thought it was silly…they barely knew each other.

When the song ended, the host announced "Ok everybody! The dance floor is now open!" Everyone screamed while Serena whispered "Show time!"

_**A/N: Yeah that's it for now, hope you guys will like this story. You might wanna listen to songs while reading, I do that all the time whenever I am writing stories or reading them, somehow it prevents the story from being boring. 2**__**nd**__** chapter will come up soon so stay tuned! ;) **_


	2. Meeting

_**A/N: The dance and song that Serena did is from the music video 'Watch me"by Bella Thorne and Zendaya Coleman.**_

_**Destiny is with Us Chapter 2**_

"Let's see who can wow the crowd and The Three Lights with their dance moves,"said the host as funky music began playing. Serena smiled smugly and when to the spot on the dance floor where the spot light was and danced freestyle while singing in that melodious voice of hers.

_I don't need no one to tell me how to feel the beat,_

_And I don't need no beat to tell me how to move my feet._

_Just go and do what you do_

_Cause there's nothing to prove_

_I'm just being me, watch me do me_

_I don't need no magazine to tell me who to be,_

_And I don't need to pose for pa-pa-paparazzi_

_Just keep the cameras flashing,_

_To try and catch this action._

_I'm just be me, watch me do me (me, me, me)_

As Serena danced and sung, Seiya could not take his eyes of her, she did all her dance moves perfectly, not caring who watched, just really being her.

_Light up the floor, play me one more_

_Let me hear that click clock on the high top_

_Let the bass vibrate_

_Feel the room rock_

_Light up the floor, just like before_

_Let me hear that base rock and the boom box,_

_Make your heart stop,_

_Feel the room rock!_

_I'm doing all I wanna do,_

_And I won't stop until I can't move_

_I'm just being me, watch me do me (Me, me)_

_Watch me, watch me_

Everyone cheered louder and louder as Serena continued dancing. "Who is she?"Seiya asked the host, gesturing to Serena. "She, happens to be Serena Tsukino, the writer of the song being played and my niece,"the host, Tobaso, replied with a smile.

_I don't need no music when I wanna sing a song,_

_I don't need what's popular to know what's right or wrong._

_I'm busy burning the track, not holding anything back._

_I'm just being me, watch me do me (me, me, me)_

_Light up the floor, play me one more_

_Let me hear that click clock on the high top_

_Let the bass vibrate_

_Feel the room rock_

_Light up the floor, just like before_

_Let me hear that base rock and the boom box,_

_Make your heart stop,_

_Feel the room rock!_

_I'm doing all I wanna do,_

_And I won't stop until I can't move_

_I'm just being me, watch me do me _

At this part of the song, Serena danced her most awesome moves ever as the crowd cheered, The Three Lights, especially Seiya, were star struck.

_I'm ready, I'm, I'm ready to go_

_Let let it, let let let it explode_

_I'm ready, I'm, I'm ready to go, to go, TO GO!_

_Light up the floor, play me one more_

_Let me hear that click clock on the high top_

_Let the bass vibrate_

_Feel the room rock_

_Light up the floor, just like before_

_Let me hear that base rock and the boom box,_

_Make your heart stop_

_Stop_

_I'm doing all I wanna do,_

_And I won't stop until I can't move_

_I'm just being me, watch me do me (Me, me)_

_Watch me, do me (Me, me)_

_Watch me, watch me_

When the song finished, everyone in the pub cheered wildly and cheered even more loudly when Serena did her famous finishing move. Serena smiled and sauntered back to her friends, who immediately started showering her with praises and compliments.

"It's nothing girls,"she said modestly. "No way, you were awesome down there Serena!"exclaimed Lita, her eyes shining. Serena smiled, she was so busy listening to her friends that she didn't notice Seiya and her uncle walking towards her until she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Oh, Uncle Tobaso, sorry I-"Serena didn't finish what she was saying because Seiya was there in front of her. She immediately blushed at the sight of her…crush. "Oh…um…hi, Seiya,"said Serena, slipping over her words.

"Serena, I'd like you to meet Seiya,"introduced Tobaso. "Nice to meet you Serena. You were really good out there,"said Seiya as he held out his hand to her. "Um, thanks,"she said softly, shaking his hand, a blush on her cheek.

Behind her, her friends were standing root to the ground staring with envy at Serena. "Serena is very good at writing songs and she's very good at singing with that voice of hers. Maybe you would like her to join,"suggested Tobaso.

"Uncle Tobaso, you know I have school and I got no time for that,"Serena sighed out. Tobaso and Seiya chuckled. "I was just suggesting it sweetie,"her uncle replied. "Well, your voice is very nice, but we never had a girl sing in our songs before. You could be the first, Dumpling,"said Seiya.

"Why are you calling me that?"Serena asked, a teensy bit annoyed. "Your hairstyle,"was the reply. Serena rolled her eyeballs good naturally "I guess I'd better get used to it, since a famous singer is gonna call me that, but say my real name once in a while ok?"she giggled out, her laugh sounding like twinkling bells.

'Why does she look….look so cute and beautiful that way?'Seiya thought to himself. Just then, Serena's phone let out a chime that sounded like a soft melody. Serena took it out of her pocket and stared at the tiny screen which stated: _Serena, where are you? Dinner is in half-an-hour. Hurry back. Mom._

She replied back: _Ok, ok, keep your hair on, I'm coming. _"Sheesh…"she muttered. She smiled apologetically at Seiya and said "Sorry, I gotta go, my mom's bugging to go home. Nice meeting you, Seiya. Bye Uncle!" She turned and ran towards the exit with her friends, only turning around to give Seiya and Tobaso a wave then she was out of their sight.

"Wow…"was all Seiya could say. Tobaso grinned at him "Beautiful ain't she?" Seiya just nodded.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"shouted Serena as she entered her house. "I'm in the kitchen, honey,"came the muffled reply of her mom. Serena sighed and walked into the kitchen, her mom was in front of the stove, cooking dinner. "I met Uncle Tobaso today,"she drawled.

"Oh! That's nice."said her mom and she added "Sweetie, could you make pudding for dessert? I'm busy." Serena smiled and nodded as she went to do as requested. As soon as she was done, she put it into the freezer and went upstairs to her room until her mom said that dinner was ready.

She was greeted by a soft meow as she entered. She smiled at Luna, her black cat with a crescent moon on her head. "Hi Luna. Did you have a nice nap?"she asked. Luna stretched and meowed happily ,as if answering her question.

"The girls and I went to a pub where the three Lights were performing. I danced freestyle there and apparently caught Seiya's attention, Uncle Tobaso was there too."she said to her cat.

Luna's head shot up at this. She gave a meow that Serena assumed she was trying to say,"You caught Seiya's attention?!" Serena chuckled at her cat. "Yeah, didn't expect that to happen. Heh, heh…"she giggled.

After dinner, Serena stood on her balcony, staring at the moon. It somehow always gave her comfort. "Today was interesting,"she murmured.

**The Three Lights' apartment**

"Seiya? Seiya! Snap out of it!"said Yaten, clapping his hands in front of Seiya's face. Seiya blinked, then sighed. "What happened?"asked Taiki. "Nothing much, I just met the niece of the host of the club we went just now,"Seiya replied. "There's something about her."

"Well, you gotta stop thinking about that. We need to figure out which school to go to,"stated Taiki. Seiya inwardly rolled his eyeballs. "Juuban High sounds appealing,"he offered. "I heard the uniforms were awesome,"said Yaten, who had fashion sense. "I heard that they offer good lessons,"contributed Taiki. Seiya grunted.

"Well, we might as well go then. Since we all want to go,"said Seiya but inside he was disappointed as there was a fifty-fifty chance that might not be the school that Tobaso's niece went to. He wanted to see her, to find out more about her, be her friend.

He shook his head, he shouldn't be bothering about that so why did he care? Sighing, he said to his brothers "I'm gonna call it a night." he went to his bedroom and fell fast asleep. At this point in time, Serena and Seiya's lives are going to be…different from now on. But they don't know that. Their lives will indeed become interesting.

_**A/N: Phew! That's the 2**__**nd**__** chapter. Note that the only thing I own is Serena's change in personality, the storyline and Tobaso. I do not own Sailor Moon cause if I did, I'd kick Darien out and have Seiya and Serena get married.**_


	3. New Students and A Rescue

_**Destiny is with Us Chapter 3**_

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"Serena groaned as she slammed down on the snooze button on her alarm clock. She turned over in her bed and snuggled into her pillow. However, her extra 5 minute nap was interrupted by her mom yelling "Get up Serena! It's time for you to go to school."

Muttering something about beauty sleep, Serena sleepily got up and changed into her school uniform. Once she was finished, she tied her hair up in the usual dumpling hairstyle, grabbed her bag and went downstairs.

"Morning, Mom,"she greeted, yawning. "Morning, dear,"replied her mom. Serena grabbed a bagel, smeared it with cream cheese, grabbed her lunch box and ran out of the door saying "Bye Mom!" She ate her bagel as she ran to school, well she wasn't late, but she had to run if she wanted to be on time for school. She sighed, wondering why she had even promised to change for her friends' sake.

However, when she got to school, there was a huge crowd in front of the gates. Curious, she walked in and as soon as she did that, Mina was there beside her and she was screaming out "Serena! Serena! Guess what? The Three Lights are coming to our school today!"

Serena was taken aback, The Three Lights going to their school?! Not. Possible. But she was wrong as a van with the picture of The Three Lights pulled over in front of the gate and 3 boys stepped out. "Come on, it's too noisy here,"grumbled Yaten. He and his brothers were each wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Ok,"agreed Taiki. Seiya grunted but he was utterly shocked and surprised when he saw Serena. She was pretty shocked too. He smiled and waved "Yo! Serena! You go to this school too?"

"Um… yeah. Nice to see you, Seiya,"Serena nearly squeaked out. 'OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!'was all Serena could think of. Around her, girls were looking at her with jealously. "Hopefully, we'll be classmates,"said Seiya as he followed his brothers into the school.

Secretly, Seiya was delighted. It was just pure luck that he just happened to think of going to Serena's school! Serena took a few moments to calm down. She didn't expect Seiya to join her school. One side of her was practically screaming that her crush was there and she should date him or something.

She blushed at that but the other part of her said that Seiya wouldn't care about her. She might be shunned. She sighed. 'I'm acting like a silly lovesick girl.'she thought miserably. She walked to her class with Amy and Mina, who somehow were also part of the screaming girls at the front.

Mina was constantly babbling about hanging out with Yaten, Amy had a blush on her cheeks. Serena chuckled at her friends. They got to class and sat down. She assumed that the teacher would start the lesson but, apparently not as The Three Lights followed the teacher in class.

Serena was shocked again. But she didn't show it, she placed a hand under her chin and looked at the front. "Class, today we will have these three joining us today. Please help them whenever you can,"announced the teacher.

Seiya was looking around the class but when he saw Serena, he turned his head and winked at her. Serena blinked, shocked then her cheeks turned red as she looked down. She could faintly hear the teacher saying "Please find yourselves an empty seat."

At this sentence, Mina stood up and while banging on the table next to her she said "Over here Yaten! This seat is empty!" Serena shook her head at her blonde friend. She always liked to be near famous people. Taiki took a seat beside Amy. Serena glanced at her friend as the blue-haired girl blushed.

She nearly got shocked when Seiya sat down next to her and whispered "Hey, Dumpling!" She blushed as she replied "Hi."

"Could you show me around later?"he asked. The cute girl who was Tobaso's niece nodded. For the rest of the lesson, they just listened to the teacher. Occasionally, Serena smiled at Seiya, sometimes with a blush on her fair face. Seiya felt his own cheeks heating up.

After the lesson, it was lunch time but Serena showed Seiya around the school, she found out that he liked sports a lot, she could tell when his eyes sparkled a bit at the mention of the gym and the field, those midnight blue eyes looked so…Serena stopped herself from even completing the thought.

She shook her head. 'I need to stop acting like some lovesick teen,'she mentally scolded herself. After the so-called tour of the school, Serena plucked up the courage to ask him a question.

"Um….Seiya?"she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to sit under that tree and have lunch?"said Serena, blushing as she tentatively pointed underneath a tree. To make sure he didn't get the wrong idea, she added "I like to sit with friends over there while chatting and just enjoy having each other's company while having lunch."

Seiya was taken aback for a moment, then he broke into a smile that made Serena's heart flutter and nodded. Serena smiled genuinely at him, Seiya felt his heart skip a beat. They walked to the tree and sat down while taking out their lunch boxes.

"I didn't expect seeing you here, Seiya,"admitted Serena, biting into a rice ball. "Neither did I. It was quite unexpected though, meeting the girl who danced and sang well at a pub,"replied Seiya, chuckling as Serena blushed.

"How long have you been around here?"asked Serena. "Well, we have been moving quite a lot but we finally found a place where we can stay permanently,"he replied.

"Do you wanna go to the Crown after school?"asked Serena. Seiya looked at her, giving her a questioning look. She answered "It's an arcade and a café." Seiya thought for a moment, then he nodded, smiling.

After school, Seiya waited at the gate for Serena, girls were crowded around him, asking him if he wanted to go on a date with them. 'I hope Dumpling gets here soon,'he thought. He chuckled to himself, that girl's hairstyle befuddled him.

Finally, when he couldn't stand the girls crowding around him, he crossed the road. Unknown to him, a car was speeding right towards him! Luckily for him, Serena was around then and when she saw what was happening she screamed "Watch out Seiya!"

Seiya turned, the car speeding towards him at breakneck speed. And for a period of time everything seemed to slow down, almost to stop...three seconds passed. Then, eveything happened at once, Seiya would have been hurt if not for the fact that someone pushed him out of the way. He and the other person collided with the ground on the other side of the road as the car sped past.

Seiya tried to get up but something was on him, he looked down and gasped. Serena was on him, clutching at his waist, his mind clicked. _She _was the one who pushed him out of the way! "Ow…"she groaned, sitting up.

But when she saw Seiya, her demeanour was changed completely. "Seiya! Are you ok?"she exclaimed, worried. "I'm fine, but you're hurt,"he replied, pointing to the scraps and bruises on her arms, she was even bleeding a little.

"It's fine…it'll heal,"she muttered. "No, it's not,"he said sternly. His eyes softened as he continued in a gentle tone "Come on, I'll take you to the nurse." Seiya helped Serena stand up and led her back into the school.

"Why did you do that Dumpling?"asked Seiya as they walked side by side to see the nurse. Right now, he was worried why she did such a thing. Was it because he was a celebrity? He wanted to know her honest opinion.

"B-because…you're my friend. And if I can prevent a friend from getting hurt in anyway, I'll do it,"Serena replied softly, looking into Seiya's midnight blue eyes. He stared at her for a moment, surprised by her answer.

They hardly knew each other except the simple details and she had already considered him as a friend? As if reading his thoughts, Serena said "When you and I first met, I had this warm feeling, that only happens if I can consider someone to be a good friend. That happened, it happened to all of my friends when I met them…so I reached out."

They stopped in front of the door to the sick bay and went inside. The nurse was there and she looked up. "Hello, Serena, what can I do for you and Seiya?"asked the nurse. Serena had introduced her to Seiya earlier during lunch.

"Serena got a bit of a beating when she saved me from being hit by a car,"Seiya explained, in a worried tone. The nurse, Christine, gasped in shock as her eyes widened. With a gentle nudge from Seiya, Serena showed Christine the wounds.

Christine studied them for a moment, them she went to the medicine cabinet and took out some bandages and some antiseptic cream. She then slowly dabbed the cream at the place on Serena's arm where it was bleeding.

Serena winced. The cream stung like no tomorrow. Seiya, seeing her discomfort, gently squeezed her shoulder. Thankful for the comforting gesture, Serena gave him a small smile. Christine then set to bandaging the wound, wrapping the dressing tight enough to help stop the blood from flowing out of it.

"There, all done. Try not to go around saving celebrities from speeding cars next time ok, Serena?"advised Christine. Serena and Seiya blushed. The nurse chuckled and sent them off. But, as soon as the two of them went out of the sick bay, they were greeted by the concerned looks on Amy, Mina and Lita's faces.

"Oh my gosh! Serena! What the hell did you do that for? You could have gotten killed! I don't wanna lose my best friend!"wailed Mina. "Yeah, Serena, all of us can't imagine what it will be like without you,"agreed Amy.

"Life wouldn't be the same without our best friend,"said Lita. Serena blushed a bit, for the fact that Seiya was listening to her friends comments. "Girls, you know me. If I could prevent a friend from getting hurt in anyway, I would do it,"said Serena softly.

"Wait, what? You have already considered Seiya as a friend?"asked Mina. Serena nodded. "Wow, you're lucky, Seiya."commented Lita.

"And why is that?"asked Seiya. Him? Lucky to have a friend like Serena? Why? "Because, before, me, Lita, Mina and Raye have all been outcasts. But Serena became our friend, despite our differences. And…there is no better friend than Serena,"said Amy, smiling.

"Awww…girls, don't flatter me,"protested Serena. Her friends smiled at her. The four of them then invited Seiya to come over with them to the Crown where their friend, Raye, and his brothers were meeting at. Amy and Mina had managed to persuade them to join.

When they got there, they spotted Taiki and Yaten outside the entrance with their shades on so as not to attract too much attention. They greeted each other and went inside. Raye was already at their usual booth.

Raye waved at her friends and at the members of The Three Lights. But when the black-haired girl's eyes landed on Serena's bandaged arm, she couldn't help but worry for her friend. "Serena? Are you ok? What happened?"she asked. "I had to prevent Seiya form being hit by a car,"drawled Serena, sighing. "You could have been killed! I wouldn't want to lose my friend,"chided Raye.

"Why do all of you care so much about Serena?"asked Yaten. Raye smiled and replied "Cause she's our best friend."

"We'll explain, it's quite a long story,"said Amy. The Three Lights were all attention, especially Seiya, all of them wanted to know why Serena was so important to them.

_**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry everyone, I don't usually like to keep the suspense. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. Stay tuned. And that means you! :)**_


	4. Tales about Serena,the best friend

_**Destiny is with Us Chapter 4**_

"I'll tell you my story first. Previously, people said I was a loner, a geek, a bookworm,"said Amy. As she spoke about how she was an outcast before, she recalled the memory.

_Flashback_

_Amy was sitting at her seat reading a literature book. Around her she heard voices talking about her. "All she ever does is study. She's such a bookworm,"a girl's voice said. "Yeah, straight A Amy, the world's smartest loner,"agreed another girl._

_Amy turned her head towards the voices, her face seemed crestfallen. Inwardly she was hurt by everyone's hurtful comments about her. She sighed, she doubt anyone would want to be her friend._

_End of Flashback_

Amy smiled grimly as she remembered it. It was painful, to have everyone despise her just because she studies.

"But all that changed when I met Serena,"grinned Amy. She recalled a fond memory of her and Serena while talking about it.

_Flashback_

_Amy was sitting on the mat laid out on the sand. She and her friends were at the beach. Amy was reading a book when it was yanked out of her hands. She looked up to see Serena looking at her seriously, her book in Serena's hand._

"_Hey, bookworm! Today, you're gonna do nothing except play,"Serena chided softly at Amy, shaking the hand holding the book as if trying to prove something._

"_Wow! I've never done that before!"said Amy as a grin graced her face. Serena smiled at her. The blonde grabbed her hand and said "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!" The two friends laughed as they went to the ocean for some fun._

_End of Flashback_

"I've never met anyone who is a greater friend than Serena,"concluded Amy. The blonde girl in question blushed at her friend's compliment.

"Well, it's my turn to tell you my story,"said Lita as she began to explain how everyone was scared of her when she transferred to Serena's school.

_Flashback_

_Lita was sitting underneath a tree, with her hands behind her head and a wheat stalk in her mouth as she leaned against the tree. She overheard a conversation that hurt her feelings very much._

"_I heard she karate-chopped a teacher at her old school,"stated a girl. The boy beside her said "I'd give her two weeks."_

"_Why bother trying to make friends? She'll just get kicked out anyway,"said the girl again. Clearly thinking that there was no point in trying to make friends with Lita. Lita turned to glance at them with a saddened expression. Nobody would be her friend…nobody._

_End of Flashback_

"Serena changed all of that and I had friends,"said Lita as she smiled. She then told them how she and Serena became friends.

_Flashback_

_Lita was sitting underneath the tree taking out her lunchbox. She was about to bite into one of the rice balls she made when a certain blonde sat beside her. Lita turned to look at the person. "Wow! That rice ball looks so yummy!"exclaimed Serena, drooling over the rice ball while pointing at it._

"_Why thank you, but aren't you scared of me?"asked Lita. Serena stopped looking at the rice ball and switched her attention to Lita. "Should I be?"she asked._

"_Everyone is,"sighed out Lita. "Well…I'm not afraid of you because you saved me from those guys while I was rushing to school. If you were bad like people said you were then you wouldn't help me. That shows that you're not such a bad person,"said Serena, smiling gently at Lita._

_For the first time Lita smiled. "I'm Serena,"introduced the blonde, sticking out her hand. Lita smiled again and while shaking Serena's hand said "I'm Lita."_

_End of Flashback_

Lita smiled at Serena once she finished her tale. "Serena is really a great friend. I wouldn't replace her for anything,"said Lita. Serena's face was showing a tint of pink. Had she really affected them a lot? Mina smiled, "My turn now. Well, before I met Serena, I was dreaming to be an actress so I did a cosplay of Sailor V. But things didn't turn out so well…"

_Flashback_

_Mina was walking out of the locker room and heard some people talking about her._

"_That girl is so shy, she never says a word,"complained one girl. "Shy? You mean stuck up!"retorted another girl. "Well, whatever she is, she looks like a total snore,"grumbled a guy._

"_Look at her, trying to look like Sailor V,"jeered the first girl. She and her companions then laughed at Mina. Mina turned with a sad look on her face. 'I'm never gonna have friends. I'm just an outcast,'she thought sadly._

_End of Flashback_

"But after that, I still did cosplays of Sailor V. Then once at a cosplay convention, I met Serena and she made me feel like I wasn't alone,"added Mina, giving Serena a specific look.

_Flashback_

_Mina was at the cosplay convention dressed at Sailor V. Most people at the convention knew her and they sneered at her. Mina sighed, but was startled when a blonde with an unusual hairstyle stared at her. "Wow! I'm so glad! I've been waiting big time to meet you Sailor V,"the mysterious blonde gushed._

_Mina was shocked. There was someone who didn't think she was shy. "I'm Serena, what's your name?"the blonde, Serena, asked. Mina smiled and replied "Mina."_

_End of flashback_

"Serena made me feel like I could do anything, nothing was impossible. Only a true friend could do that,"stated Mina, looking at Serena.

"Ok, you have heard their stories, it's my turn now. I was a priestess in training at the shrine,"started Raye and she began telling everyone her story.

_Flashback_

_Raye was in front of the shrine, feeding the ravens. One was perched on her shoulder while the other was on the ground. She overheard a conversation between two girls as they walked past the shrine._

"_I heard that girl can predict stuff, sounds kinda spooky to me,"said the first girl. "Yeah, and she spends all her time with those weird black birds,"agreed her friend._

"_She doesn't seem to like people,"stated the first girl. "Probably thinks she's too good for us,"cackled the second girl. At that sentence, Raye's smile was wiped out and was replaced by a small sad frown. She couldn't help but predict the future. It was part of her priestess training. She sighed, now no one would want to be near her, much less be her friend._

_End of Flashback_

Raye smiled, sure, it had been painful. "Like everyone else, Serena had changed my life ever since I met her."she said with a smile.

_Flashback_

_Raye sank to the ground panting heavily. Serena stooped and looked at her. "You know…too many chores can be bad for you…"she said as a matter of fact. Raye grinned at her and she countered "So…it means you're perfectly healthy."_

_She smiled as Serena sweat dropped. Then the blonde chuckled. "Ok, I see your point. Just don't work yourself to hard ok?"_

_End of Flashback _

"We all owe to Serena. Without her, we couldn't be who we are now. She truly is the greatest friend anyone could have."said Mina. The four 'storytellers' nodded and smiled at Serena. Serena smiled back at them, feeling the warmth in their smiles.

The three boys were taken aback by the amount of love that Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina had for Serena as a friend. They were moved by Serena's actions, making her friends who they were. None of them thought that a person like Serena could be such a good friend, especially changing their lives into better ones.

"All I did was reach out to you…nothing special, don't need to thank me,"said Serena softly. She stood up, giving everyone a smile, and left. Before she was out of sight, she spoke "Moonlight."

The three boys had puzzled looks on their faces. What had she meant by 'Moonlight'? "She likes the moon a lot and when she says that it either means she wants to go home or that she is heading for a lake where one can see the full moon. Only she knows where it is,"explained Mina.

The other 3 girls nodded. It was time to go. Everyone said good bye and went their separate ways.

Hmm…what is this about the word 'Moonlight'? Well, the boys got their answers. But…Seiya still has many questions about Serena. There was something about her…

_**A/N: Yay! I finally finished the chapter! More will be coming soon! Karshiva, signing out! **_


End file.
